UAS2E4 The Big Story
Plot Jimmy, expecting a big story, is filming near a cave. A meteor falls and crashes into the cave. Jimmy runs in after it. He finds that it is just an alien plant and is disappointed until it attacks him. He drops his camera. It drags him towards it. Rath, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Sevenseven. He defeats Kevin and Gwen attacks him. He defeats Gwen, but Rath grabs him and yells at him. They fight and Sevenseven makes Rath mad, leading to his quick defeat. He ends up tied up in a lamppost. Jimmy arrives and tells the team that he intercepted an alien invasion and stopped it. They are skeptical, but he manages to convince Ben to go with him and investigate. They go to the cave and Ben goes inside. Ben calls him in and tells Jimmy that he found nothing, mentioning that he's allergic to peanuts when Jimmy offers him some. Ben suggests that it was a nightmare. At home, Jimmy picks up a huge spike in water usage. He realizes that plants use water, so he probably isn't wrong. He returns to the cave and sees Ben submitting to the plant. He also sees a pod on the wall. He runs and hides. He takes a picture and Ben notices, but walks away. The next morning, Jimmy tries to convince Gwen and Kevin, showing them his blurry photo of Ben. They say that no reasonable person would take that photo as evidence. Of course, Will Harangue does when Jimmy appears on his show and tells Will about his conspiracy. Jimmy goes to the grocery store and Ben is there. Ben confronts him and Jimmy runs. Ben goes Humungousaur and chases him. Jimmy flees from Humungousaur as Humungousaur tries to convince him to be friends. Jimmy trips Humungousaur. Humungousaur tries to prevent Jimmy from leaving the store. Jimmy shoots soda at Humungousaur and flees on his bike. Jimmy calls Gwen as Cannonbolt chases him. Gwen says that she checked out the cave and believes him, and that she will pick him up. Gwen and Kevin arrive as Jimmy loses Cannonbolt. Jimmy realizes that Gwen and Kevin are being controlled by the plant as well and walks away. Cannonbolt turns into Ben and puts Jimmy in the car. They drive to the cave. Kevin wants to take care of Jimmy, but Ben says not to. Kevin carries him inside. Ben says that the plant wants to know why it wasn't able to absorb Jimmy. Ben talks to the plant, who tells him to put Jimmy with the others. Jimmy sees Ben, Gwen, and Kevin trapped in pods and realizes that the others are plant clones. The plant grabs Jimmy and holds him to the wall. The clones explain that soon, the world will be perfect, under the plant's rule. Jimmy remembers what plant Ben said about being allergic to peanuts and destroys the vines holding him with peanuts. He frees Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Jimmy explains how the plant made a perfect copy and took the Ultimatrix. The clones arrive and attack. Gwen realizes that the plants don't have their powers. Plant Ben turns into Chromastone. Gwen shields. Jimmy opens a bag of peanuts and destroys plant Chromastone He turns into Ben. Plant Ben tries to transform, but Ben takes the Ultimatrix and goes Swampfire. Swampfire attacks the clones and destroys plant Ben. Gwen destroys her clone and Kevin destroys his. The plant attacks and the team flees. Swampfire tells Jimmy to run. The plant grabs Kevin and Gwen tries to free him. It grabs her too. Swampfire attacks, but the plant covers him in purple slime that hardens. It grabs him and tries to eat him. Jimmy throws all of his peanuts into the plant's mouth, weakening it. Swampfire goes Ultimate Swampfire and attacks the plant. He pries open its mouth and throws an explosive inside, blowing up the plant. Ultimate Swampfire goes Swampfire, then Ben. Ben tells Jimmy that they'll take him seriously from now on. Characters Characters *Jimmy Jones *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Will Harangue Villains *Plant Monster *Sevenseven *Plant Ben *Plant Gwen *Plant Kevin Aliens *Rath *Humungousaur (Plant Ben) *Cannonbolt (Plant Ben) *Chromastone (Plant Ben) *Swampfire x2 *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes